I need you right in front of me
by Mizzy681
Summary: Every week again he promised himself to back off, to stop cheating on his wife, but he can't, he's addicted. Mike/Chris one-shot WARNING: slash, pure and utter smut!


**A/N: And here nr. 3 of the week. I feel like santa :p It's Jerimiz just the way I like it: pure and utter smut. **

**It's been heavily inspired by the song Ayo Technolgy as it was covered by Milow. It is one of the hottest songs I've ever heard (mostly because it's about sex and nothing else) and the cool thing is that it's a singer/somewriter cover of a rap-song. Try to listen it while you read it if you can.**

**So thanks to Milow for covering this song, to 50 cent for the (aweful) original, thanks to the wrestlers being this hot, thanks for soul of the fire dragon for beta-ing, to everyone who enjoys my stories, and most of all to the people who take their time to review. *giggles* i feel like I'm holding a speech after accepting my Oscar. Anyway, merry X-mas and a happy new year to y'all. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I'm happily enjoying my insanity and my discussions with both male and female friends trying to explain why slash is indeed hot. So far, no-one seems convinced. Well, I don't care. I do care about Chris taking a rather longer break than I hoped. I hoped for a reappearance at the rumble or Wrestlemania, but he seems to have so much fun not wrestling that I doubt he'll ever be back. He and Evan are the only ones away that I miss. Oh, i almost forgot CM Punk. But he's so brilliant on commentary that I don't have to miss him. And don't forget him slamming Cena with chairs. How I enjoy watching that ;) Get well Evvy and come back to fly around in the ring again soon, hopefully with a title around your waist. **

**What was I saying,? Oh yeah, disclaimer: Don't owe them, but want to. Don't think they're gay, and wouldn't want them to be. **

* * *

**I Need You Right In Front Of Me.**

Mike was slowly, sensually massaging baby oil into his skin. He rubbed circles over his arms and his shoulders making sure every inch was covered. He threw his head back now his hands traveled his chest, his abs, and his thighs. Opening his eyes again he locked eyes in the mirror with the man who had been watching him for minutes now.

"Can you do my back, Chris?" Mike purred.

Chris didn't answer but slowly stalked closer, halting only inches behind Mike, never once breaking eye contact. He grabbed the bottle Mike offered him and squirted some of the oil onto his hands. He hesitated for just a second before he placed his hands on Mike's warm back. A barely noticeable tremble went through the brunette's body when Chris started to rub the oil onto his back with seductive motions. Chris brought his lips to Mike's shoulder, tasting his skin, taking in the smell that was near irresistible to him.

"We need to stop doing this." Chris spoke soft, almost without conviction.

"If you want to…" Mike pulled his lips into a sexy pout, turning his head back to look Chris directly in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." Chris couldn't resist kissing that pout away. "I bet you'll have no trouble replacing me."

"Of course I won't. But that doesn't mean I want to. I mean, it's not like we're hurting anyone."

"My wife maybe?" Even the thought of his wife and kids back at home wasn't enough to make him step back now he was this close to Mike. Every week again he promised himself to back off, to stop cheating on her. Every time he laid eyes on Mike, he was captured by the way Mike seemed to move just to seduce him, lured in by those amazing azure eyes, by the sex that seemed to ooze out of his body. It made him want to touch him; he had to taste him; he needed to have him dancing in his lap.

"I'm not a threat to your marriage and you know that. But okay, if you want to end this…." He turned around and stepped away from Chris, eyes still locked, head cocked as he waited for Chris to give in again.

Chris sighed. He should turn around, turn around and walk away. Instead he crossed the distance between him and his addiction and slowly let one hand slide up from Mike's hip, over his abs, to his chest, until it came to rest in the nape of his neck. Chris played with the short hair, making the younger man purr in pleasure. That purr did it, it was enough to spur his lust and he stopped asking himself why he allowed this guy to break down the walls of his self-control this easily. Another step closer and he no longer cared about the stains the baby oil would leave on his t-shirt and the questions it would raise.

Mike curled one side of his mouth up into a seductive smirk, a wicked glimmer in his eyes that drove Chris crazy. He cocked his head and eased closer, lips only inches from meeting. There was something submissive in the way Mike waited, arms hanging down his body, chest heaving with his growing need. It was the thing Chris turned on the most — that fake innocence, that play compliance. With a low growl he brushed a kiss on Mike's full lips, then a second one, this time lingering, moving his lips on his, sucking in his lower lip, sneaking out his tongue to taste his boy.

Everything about him was addictive; that soft moan, the hands curling into his shirt and pulling him closer; the way Mike deepened the kiss, tongue stroking his, inviting him to play and taking over until he was the one in charge and Chris was the one trembling on his knees. He could never put an end to this. It would have to be Mike who turned away, Mike who'd choose another over him. Only the thought of someone else touching his boy made his stomach turn in jealousy. He took over the kiss again, burrowing his hands in Mike's hair and pushing him back until he had him pressed up against the wall. Mike was now putty in his hands. Anything Chris wanted from him he would give, always, anywhere, and Chris was only too happy to take what was offered.

They didn't hear the soft knock on the door, but sure heard the door slamming open.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt." Alex stammered, blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Chris knew he should like this guy, there was so much in him that reminded him of Mike. But he had seen the way Alex looked at Mike, he saw the way Mike's eyes roamed that body and he knew all too well that Alex might very well be the guy Mike would turn to the moment he lost interest in Chris. So he treated the kid like dirt. He knew he should feel bad about that, but he should also feel bad about cheating on his wife and in the end he didn't — not enough at least.

"What?" he snapped. "Can't you see we're busy?"

Mike chuckled, pressing against Chris as he peeked over his shoulder at his friend. "Hey, Lex! Wassup?"

"Your match is next. I came to see if you're ready." Alex avoided both Chris and Mike's eyes, staring at the floor, shuffling his feet.

"I guess I got distracted," Mike grinned, sending Alex a wink. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Close the door behind you," Chris barked. And when Alex didn't leave quickly enough, "What the hell is keeping you?"

Alex scrambled to get out of there and Chris turned back to Mike with a satisfied growl.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were jealous." Mike pressed himself against Chris again.

"Of course I'm not jealous. There's no reason to be, right?" He hadn't meant to say that. This was not a relationship and Mike was not his possession.

Still he breathed easier when Mike reacted with a slight shake of his head and a hungry kiss. After that he peeled himself away, throwing Chris a wanton look over his shoulder. "I gotta go. I'll come to your room tonight, okay?" The firm nod from Chris made him smile. "And Chrissy? Don't worry. I never fuck more than one guy at the same time." With a smirk he added, "Unless it's a threesome of course."

* * *

To his surprise Mike was already in his room when he came back from the show. His bag was dumped next to the door, the MitB briefcase was on his bed and he only needed to follow the trail of clothes to find the man who made this mess. He opened the bathroom door and leant back against the door post to take in the view.

"You're messy." Chris smiled, while drinking in every inch of that hot body.

Mike turned around and smirked. "I'm also naked."

"I can see that."

"Do you like what you see?" He ran his hands slowly, teasingly, over his wet body.

Chris nodded, eyes already dark with lust.

"Then why are you still wearing so many clothes?" Mike incited him closer with his eyes and when he was within arm's reach, he grabbed his tie and yanked him under the shower. They didn't speak anymore, they didn't kiss, they only stared at each other, while Mike slowly loosened Chris' tie and eased it over his head.

Next his jacket was pushed of his shoulders and followed his tie to the bathroom floor. He threw his head back and closed his eyes when Mike turned his attention to his thoroughly soaked shirt. Hands trailed down his body and made him shiver, pulling his shirt from his pants, then went back up to carefully open button after button of his shirt. Soft tickling fingers teased his skin, a hot mouth followed the path downward.

When his shirt was loose, Mike let his hands fan out over the now exposed abs, still nibbling and tasting the soft skin as he made his way up to his feet again. Soon the shirt was discarded onto the pile. Chris now locked eyes with Mike again, raising his hand to stroke his lover's cheek, to rub his thump over the full bottom lip. He smirked when Mike sucked it in for a moment. His smirk was answered by the raising of an eyebrow and an even more wicked gleam in those beautiful blue eyes.

Mike fell on his knees, made quick work of his shoes and socks and turned his attention to Chris' pants, eying the straining bulge in it with interest. Mike trailed his waistband with teasing fingers, wasting no time in opening his button, then leant forward to take his zipper between his teeth. Torturously slowly he slid it down, causing the straining erection to spring forward and make a tent in the silken boxers. Chris growled when Mike ignored it for now, instead taking his time to shove his pants down and to work his way up again with teasing, nibbling kisses and tickling fingers. Mike made it hard for Chris to keep still, to stay in control. Mike loved games like this — they both did — but Mike had won them just a little bit too often.

When he sat on his knees again, eyes level with the twitching dick, the brunette looked up and smirked, blinking against the flowing water. Chris met his eyes without flinching and raised an eyebrow. That was all the encouragement the boy would get. He wasn't about to beg for it, not tonight. This seemed to amuse Mike, because a huge grin broke out on his face and he leant forward. Again it was a tease. Mike took the waistband of his boxers between his teeth and, very carefully not to give Chris that contact he was craving, he peeled the boxers down his legs.

This time he didn't take quite as much time to sit up. Again he hungrily eyed the dick that now proudly stood up against Chris' abs, licking his lips, smiling that devilish smile of his. And still... nothing. Instead the hands that had been massaging his thighs slipped back to his ass and teased his cleft. He moaned as the tip of a finger circled his pucker. For the first time since Mike had pulled him under the shower he reacted; he wrapped one hand into the short, brown hair and pulled Mike's head back so he could look him in the eyes. Lust-blown blue eyes looked back to him, that innocent look alerting him that Mike had something interesting planned.

A finger slipped into his pucker, slowly, steadily searching. When he found the spot he was looking for, Chris trembled from the inexplicable feeling that raced through him, uttering a loud moan at the same time. Mike kept his finger hooked against it, using his thumb to massage his prostate from the outside too, making Chris moan and groan as he felt the passion surge through his body.

And then a tongue flicked over the head of his dripping dick, sending sparks through his body. Chris barely noticed that he was pushing Mike down onto his cock, who willingly took it until it hit the back of his throat and then even further as he swallowed around it. He could do nothing more than enjoy it and try to keep standing. He was throbbing with fire, he was seeing stars as Mike bobbed his head up and down, tongue swirling around, plaguing every sensitive place, teeth teasing, suckling the head every time he came up. Time had no meaning anymore; all he wanted was for this to continue forever.

And it seemed like forever before Mike pulled back, a Cheshire grin around his lips as he seemingly reluctant pulled his fingers away. Chris slowly pulled him up by his upper arms and — losing his last shred of self-control — crashed his lips against Mike, pushing him back until he had pinned him against the wall, kissing him deeply, his tongue mapping out every inch of Mike's mouth, hands roaming everywhere. One wrapping around the younger man's dick, almost forcefully jerking him off, the other clamping his ass, not being particularly careful as he slipped a finger inside the tight heat. Mike moaned at the sudden intrusion, and practically whined when Chris immediately added a second finger. He ignored this, as he knew that Mike never minded it rough, and the next few stabs against that bundle of fuck inside him soon changed the noises into moans and growls of pleasure.

After a while he pulled back from the kiss, not removing his fingers or his hand around Mike's dick and looked satisfied at the trembling mess that was now slumped against the wall. Mike face was consorted in pleasure, quick pants came over his lips, but he still stared back at Chris with the same sinful look in his eyes. Mike might bottom, but he would never submit.

"I don't think I need to ask you how you want it?" Mike asked hoarsely.

Chris now pulled out his fingers and placed his hands on both sides of Mike's head, locking him in. "I want you to ride me, little nympho." He leant down to lick a path up to Mike's ear. "And I want you to do that right fucking now." With those words he turned off the water and pulled Mike along with him into the hotel room. There he let himself fall down onto the couch and pulled Mike down on top of him.

Mike seemed fully on board with his plan and straddled him immediately, an impatient look on his face. When Chris didn't do anything soon enough, he wrapped his hand around Chris dick and tried to take matters in his own hands. But Chris shook his head and reached out to get the lube from the table beside the couch.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said softly.

Mike gave him an uncharacteristic sweet smile, then practically tore the lube out his hands. A second later he was lubed in and Mike pulled himself up to allow Chris to get into position. "Better?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Much better," Chris replied. "Much, much better…," he growled as Mike lowered himself and the tight velvet-like heat took possession of him. Mike immediately went deep, deeper, deepest and gave neither of them the chance to get used to the feeling. The pain of the intrusion was visible underneath the pleasure that made Mike's mouth go slack, but as Mike didn't seem to mind, Chris wouldn't let it bother him. The brunette kept the pace hard and fast and never gave him a moment of control. He didn't care. The way Mike was dancing in his lap was everything he wanted and more. Every move he made was just right, every time he changed his angle gave another surge of pleasure and the way he kept their eyes locked tight the whole time — never allowing Chris to forget who gave him this — added that other kind of tension, the thrill of the forbidden.

In those eyes Chris could read what Mike wanted him to do. He would see when Mike wanted him to take over, when he wanted a hand, or — like today — when he wanted to be in complete control.

Mike quickened the pace even more, breathing ragged, mouth slack as Chris seemed to hit that bundle of nerves with every forceful stroke. He clamped his hands on Mike's hips and helped him maintain his furious pace. He could see Mike getting close. Hell, he wasn't that far off himself.

"You first," Mike growled and he clenched his internal muscles around Chris.

What else could he do than obey? His body seemed entirely on his boy's side and looking into the eyes of his devil he lost control, hammering away into the hot body that was so effectively milking him dry, stammering Mike's name in a string of incomprehensible curses all through his high.

Mike followed right after, angling his body one last time, muscles tensing and flexing under his skin, dick twitching with the cum exploding from it, uttering a cry of complete satisfaction before he slumped down onto Chris' chest. For a few minutes they lay like this, enjoying the peaceful feeling that came from the sexual high.

This never lasted long. Chris still hadn't figured out whether his boy didn't have the patience to sit still, or that he didn't want to make this more than it was, but the moment his breathing was back to normal, Mike was up and moving again. He sauntered back to the bathroom, turning around in the door opening, still looking delightfully slutty with cum staining his abs and legs.

"I was wondering, Chris?" Mike asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have those handcuffs I gave you a while ago?"

Yes, he was on drugs and he would never willingly get clean.

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE? OH BY THE WAY, THIS IS A ONE-SHOT SO PUTTING IT ON STORY ALERT IS MORE THAN USELESS. FAV AND AUTHOR ALERTS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED, BUT NOT AS MUCH AS REVIEWS!**


End file.
